Revan
Revan is a male Blaziken originally from the EMERALD1 dimension of Jnlll. He is normally associated with Revan's Army. Personality Revan is a determined fighter with a strong sense of justice. He is a natural leader and commands the respect of his peers and fear from his enemies. Usually he is cold and impersonal, but will defend the weak whenever possible. As soon as he begins to fight though, his fiery passion is revealed. Biography Origin Revan grew up in a small village of the EMERALD1 dimension which he had never left before. After seeing his family and village destroyed by Khooloo's forces as a demonstration of power, Revan and only other survivor Indiana decide to create an army to overthrow Khooloo and his empire. The two set out in secret to recruit an army. Revan told his name to no-one, so only Indiana knew it, and Revan preferred to be known as "The Blaziken" instead, as did every other member of Revan's Army were known by their respective species instead of their actual names. Revan's Army Revan travelled around with Indiana where they met a wise Kadabra called Kadabz, who quickly became Revan's second-in-command. The three have their first fight with Khooloo's forces, where they fight a Gyarados called Kyoto. Kyoto defeats them, but decides to let them live and not tell Khooloo about this potential threat. Soon Revan and his army also ran in to a group of Aggrons who had given up and were about to do a suicide run against Khooloo's castle. Revan calmed them down and told them that it wouldn't help overthrow Khooloo, and that their leader, Aggrotech, should join them and they could get stronger and eventually fight Khooloo. Aggrotech agrees and joins Revan's Army. Revan also recruits an unamed Swellow. Overthrowing Khooloo Revan and his army finally feel ready to fight Khooloo and his army. The battle began, and Kyoto immediately turned on Khooloo and joined Revan, expressing a belief in him and that he would be a better king of EMERALD1. Although Khooloo knocks out Kyoto, Indiana and Aggrotech, Revan, Kadabz and The Swellow fight on, Khooloo being the last remaining fighter in Khooloo's army. Khooloo kills The Swellow, and this spurs Revan and Kadabz on to defeat and kill Khooloo, ending his reign. Revan takes over as the king of EMERALD1 and the people respect him. Defending EMERALD1 After Kadabz' false visions of EMERALD1 being destroy by In Flames, Revan decides he must defend EMERALD1 and so when the portal opens to RED1, Revan decides to take his army and take the fight to In Flames. He orders that no-one goes through the portal to RED1 no matter what, and then Revan's Army goes through it. When they get through the portal, Revan sees In Flames and attacks him, believeing In Flames to be the enemy. Revan's army is victorious, and as Revan is about to kill In Flames, Mewtwo reveals that he was the one who planted the vision in Kadabz mind to make Revan fight In Flames to weaken them both so he can destroy them both easier and take over both RED1 and EMERALD1. The Death of Revan As Virus moves from EMERALD1 to RED1 and the dimension begins to collapse and portals open and close randomly, Revan and In Flames team up to fight Mewtwo and The Cult of Mewtwo. Mewtwo kills Indiana and Ocean in the fight. As everyone realises that they'll all die unless they get through a portal to another dimension, the fight ends and panic breaks out. As Mewtwo is about to leave through a portal to GREEN1, he talks to Revan in his head. Revan reveals his name to Mewtwo and tells him to remember it and fear it. As the ground falls from beneath the people of RED1's feet, Revan gets caught on his own on an island and the ground falls away enough that he can't jump to safety. Revan accepts that he is about to die, and Kadabz sees this and refuses to leave through the open portal next to him so he can stay with Revan to the end. Revan kicks a ball of fire at Kadabz which pushed him through the portal as it closed. The ground falls beneath Revan's feet and he begins to fall towards the centre of the earth. In Flames, still in RED1, sees Revan falling and dives down to try and catch him. Just before In Flames reaches Revan, a portal opens and In Flames accidently dives into it as Revan continues his descent. Revan's Rebirth Virus stops Revan from falling, and reveals to him that the only way to truely destroy Mewtwo is to destroy the dimension he's in, and that is Virus' plan. Virus also says that maybe there is a better way to defeat Mewtwo and that way is Revan. Revan is too weak from fighting to fully understand what Virus is saying, but Virus pushes Revan through a regeneration portal as the RED1 dimension is destroyed. Revan regenerates in a Torchic breeding facility in EMERALD3. He remembers nothing of the events that took place in his previous form. Aggrotech is protecting all the Torchics from harm under the orders of Mudpuppy, the king of EMERALD3. Soon, Mewtwo arrives and begins to ask each Torchic their name. When Mewtwo asks Revan, Revan thinks for a few seconds, then instinct takes over and he simply replies, "Revan". Revan's Training Mewtwo immediately takes Revan away from the rest of the Torchics and kills the remaining Torchics, as well as taking over from Mudpuppy as king of EMERALD3. Revan begins training with The Cult of Mewtwo to get him to his former glory. Mewtwo's plan is to have Revan fight for him instead of against him since Revan had prooved himself powerful during the events of RED1.